


From another life

by SweetBeet123



Series: Lil stories [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Karl gets homesick, They love each other, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBeet123/pseuds/SweetBeet123
Summary: Karl is about to get into a duel with the Democrat-hater Mason when he realises the look in the bandit's eyes seems awfully familiar. He immediately gets very homesick
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Lil stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166150
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	From another life

“Are you kidding me?” Karl yelled out, shoving the bandit back. The bandit just grinned, not a trace of remorse on his smug face.  
“I just killed him, with this gun right here!” he showed off, waving his gun in Karl’s face. “This one’s for Jack Kanoff!”

“You killed my first friend in this town, Mason!” Karl said, trying to keep himself together.  
“Put ‘em six feet under,” Mason smirked, twisting his gun between his fingers.  
“I’m going against you next.” Karl was completely determined to avenge his friend, even though he’d only known him for one day.

It was weird, though. Karl had told himself over and over again not to get attached to people during his travels. It wouldn’t go well for both him and the people he visited. But he couldn’t help it. He was a people person, and something about John just made him feel like home. It really was too bad he wasn’t home more often.

“Listen here,” Mason said. “I don’t think I ever asked for your name.”  
“It’s Karl,” Karl replied softly.  
“Karl what?”  
“Karl Jacobs.”

Saying his own name out loud made his brain feel woozy. He looked at the bandit in front of him. There was something so awfully familiar about him. The look in his eyes, the way his hair fell just above his eyes.

“I had a funny feeling when I first saw you in that saloon,” Mason continued. Karl put his hand up to his mouth. This guy’s voice… It had a strong accent, but it was everything.

“Sap…” Karl managed to whisper as he dropped his gun to the ground.  
“Who you calling a sap?” Mason snapped. “Shoot me, I dare you, you little bitch!” Karl just shook his head, stepping backwards.

“I- I gotta go,” he mumbled before turning around and running off. He heard the voices of the townspeople call after him, but he didn’t listen.  
He knew he messed up, he wasn’t supposed to end it all like this, but he couldn’t go on any longer. He just wanted to go home.

As he stepped through his brightly coloured portal, he prayed the In-between would be nice to him this time. He wasn’t feeling like going on a twisted scavenger hunt for himself today.

The bright white island hurt his eyes, even more than the sun in the western town had. He blinked a few times, allowing his vision to adjust to the light. He sprinted through the huge building he spawned in, looking for the exit. Why did it always have to be in a different place?

He ran around, ignoring the fact that there seemed to be multiple versions of him walking around all around him. He decided to pick up a single book, flipping through the pages in hope for an answer. It was just more empty words about how this was a safe space, how he didn’t have to worry, yada yada yada.

He put the book back in the frame and entered another random room. He hadn’t seen this one before, and he was starting to panic. This was not a time for exploring. He just wanted to go.

“Can you please help me out?” He called out to no-one. His voice echoed against the walls, the reverberation being the only answer he got. “I want to go home! I can explore some other time if you really want me to!” Tears were starting to roll down his cheeks.

“I don’t care if I forget more, I don’t care if I don’t remember me! I just- I just want to go home. Please…”

A soft whooshing could be heard from the corner of the room, and Karl ran towards it. A spruce door had appeared, the familiar smell of books and cookies flowing from behind it. A smile appeared on his face.  
“Thank you.”

He opened the door and stepped into his library, a sigh of relief washing over him as he relished in the scent of his home. He quickly scribbled something about his travels in a diary. He wanted to leave as soon as possible but he knew that if he didn’t write it down immediately, he’d forget.

He neatly placed the book in an item frame below a poster of the western town, next to the one of the masquerade. That was also a fun one, definitely one of his better travels. Too bad it had to end in death.

As soon as he had hung up the poster, he slid the bookcases to the side and slipped past them, carefully hiding the room behind him. He nodded in content and ran outside.

The SMP looked even more trashed than earlier. The huge L’manberg crater emitted a smell of sulphur, and the red vines were overflowing the server. He scrunched up his nose but didn’t hesitate to run in the other direction.

He sprinted across the server, towards the community house. Maybe he’d find what he was looking for there. Or more specifically, _who_ he was looking for. As the house appeared in the distance, his suspicions were confirmed.

He ran even faster, recognising the white shirt and bandana from a mile away. He didn’t even announce himself, he just ran into the back of his fiancé, tightly wrapping his arms around his chest and nuzzling his face in between his shoulder blades.

“Whoa!” Sapnap called out, not expecting anyone to literally run into him face first. He lifted his arm to glance at the person behind him, and he could feel his heart warm when he recognised the man.

“Karl!” he cheered. “Oh my god, where have you been?” He turned around in Karl’s arms and hugged back. “I’ve been so worried, I didn’t know where you went! I missed you!”

Karl just squeezed his eyes shut and pressed against his fiancé as tight as he could, planning on never letting go. “I’m alright Sappy,” he mumbled. “I’m home.”

“Carlos!” Another voice cheered through the building.  
“Big Q!” Karl called back. He didn’t bother to let go of Sapnap completely, just holding out one arm as an invitation to join.

“Nah man,” Quackity laughed. “I don’t do group hugs.” Sapnap grinned and he only had to look at Karl for a split second to realise they both had the same idea.

“Don’t you dare-“ Quackity didn’t have the time to finish his sentence as the two men came running towards him, gripping him in the tightest hug he’s ever known. He squealed, which made Sapnap laugh and Karl giggle loudly.

“Alright, alright, I love you guys too,” Quackity laughed, finally wiggling from their grips. He did really appreciate his fiancés, both of them. “Karl, where have you been anyways?” he asked. “We’ve been looking all over the place for you!”

Karl felt his heart sink. He couldn’t tell them anything, he knew that. It hurt him so much. He just wanted to spill everything to the people he loved most, tell them about his travels and all the people he met, tell them about his duty to help fix the past, the present and the future. But he couldn’t. It had to stay a secret, for their own safety. All he wanted was to protect them, because they deserved the world and more. And if he was the one who could give it to them, he’d gladly do it.

“Babe, are you alright?” Sapnap asked. He’d noticed the smile disappear from his lover’s face, and it concerned him. Karl responded with a small smile.

“I’m fine,” he tried to reassure them. “Can we just go home? I could use some hot chocolate right about now.”  
“And cuddles?” Sapnap added, earning a soft giggle.  
“Yeah, and cuddles.”

Both men pulled Karl in close and pressed a soft kiss on each cheek. All thoughts of sadness immediately left Karl’s brain and he beamed with joy.

“Come on babe,” Quackity smiled, grabbing Karl’s hand. “Let’s get you back home to where you belong.”

And it was true. No matter how far he travelled, no matter how long he was gone, no matter how much he forgot, this place here with his family was where Karl belonged. And he’d always belong right here.


End file.
